When working with files stored in file management solutions (like cloud drives), a file owner may share a link to one of his or her files with somebody else to allow them to open that file. The recipients of the link may want to forward the link to others further sharing the file. For some files that are shared, the document owner may trust the people he or she shares with to share content only with people who need access to that information. Therefore, to allow for friction-free collaboration within a working group, the document owner may want to allow any second-order recipients access the file through the shared link. The document may be accessed through the shared link without having to approve every new person accessing the file, or having to specify in advance individuals who should be granted access.
However, in an organizational environment, friction-free collaboration may need be balanced with information security requirements of the organization. File owners may want/need to specify boundaries that define how far a piece of content might be re-shared.